The Pure Angel Alchemist
by Mami-Chan
Summary: The Pure Angel Alchemist, Kourin was gifted with god like powers at the age of 5. The colonel calls her for a mission and she meets the fullmetal alchemist and his brother, in other words, Edward and Alphonse and Elric. Find out what happens in... *dramatic music* The pure angel alchemist! Some scenes in the story are rated T, but this is mostly rated K Edward x OC


Yeah, this is the story that I wrote on wattpad. ^^

I uploaded it like I said I would.

"Speaking"

_'thinking'_

**_Dreams/Memories_**

* * *

_**Light surrounded a young girl at the age of 5. She looked around in curiosity. "Huh-What's going on?" she asked. In front of her an angel appeared. "Woah, you're pretty!" She grinned at the angel in front of her. The angel in front of her smiled warmly. "Kourin, I have come to give you a somewhat 'godly' power." she says. Her voice is like the voice of a mother when she sings a lullaby. "Your voice is so pretty! And what are godly powers?" she grinned before turning it into a question. "You'll know soon enough." the angel smiled warmly before disappearing.**_

_****_I woke up with beads of sweat heading down my forehead. 'It's only a dream.' I thought. I looked around before letting out a sigh. "It's been so long since I have had that dream. It must mean something." I get up slowly seeing as i'll need to be at the millitary. That had actually hapened to me when I was 5. I know, it sounds impossible, but it's true. I look at the clock before shouting, "OH NO! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" getting into the closet and throwing on my millitary uniform. I'm a state alchemist. Namely the Pure Angel Alchemist. I quickly brush my hair and put it in a little ponytail. I sighed angrily before getting a piece of bread from my pantry and putting it in my mouth. I run out saying, "The colonel is going to kill me!" anime crying. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy or insane, but i'm not so i'm okay with it.

~Time skip military base~

"I'M HERE!" I shout, opening the door, slamming it into the wall. The scene before me is a... _empty _armor suit that is _talking_ and a short blonde guy with a red coat and is also talking.. They looked at me and stared a like I was crazy. Again, I wasn't, so I didn't mind.

The colonel sighed at me. "You can't keep coming late you know." he says to me. I sigh angrily yet again. "I had _that_ dream again, colonel." I tried to keep my face straight as I stood still. He only nods in understandment. The colonel is the only one who knows how I got my alchemy skills. I had actually _trusted_ the guy, and he kept it a secret, it surprised me.

"And who are these people?" I ask pointing to the blond and the metal suit of armor that was talking earlier. "This is the fullmetal alchemist." he replies calmly. "And you'll be going on a mission with him. "

I stare at them and analyze the boys. '_something happened too you two. You lost a really important thing. No, more like things._. ' I thought. This was one of those powers I had gotten when I was 5. I could tell what happened to a person only by looking them over.

"Shortie." I pointed out. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET PIPSQUEAK SO SMALL HE CAN BE STEPPED ON!?" the fullmetal alchemist shouted grabbing for me but the suit of armor grabbed him, sweatdropping at his brother's behavior. "I didn't say that." I said calmly.

"I'm Alphonse, and this is Edward." he smiles at me before gesturing to the blond. I pressumed that he was this edward. I nod and smiled. "It's nice to meet you alphonse and edward. I'm Kourin." I reply, holding out a hand for him to shake. The Colonel had pushed me into learning how to shake hands. It was awkward I can tell you that. Alphonse only shakes my hand and I smile wider. " And i'm also the pure angel alchemist." They stop and look at me. "You mean _your_ that state alchemist i've been hearing about?" Ed states out. I nod and say, "The one and only." they stare at me longer. "Do I have something on my face?" I ask calmly with a fake smile that could scare anyone. I had thi deadly aura surrounding me."N-No." they manage to get out.

I turn to colonel mustang. "So what is this mission?" I asked. "You'll be chasing down the full moon alchemist." he says. "He's abandoned the military. And well Kourin, I know that you can do some talking to him, but just incase you'll need Ed's power." Ed glances me after he says that. I only nod before saying, " So what did he do?" I asked. The colonel goes into a long explanation about what he did and where he's been. I smile slightly and turn to Ed. "We might need to get to know each other, fullmetal." I say, using is nickname. He looks irked at me when I use it though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~

It is now night time as I looked around. "Colonel said he was around central, and this is usually the time he said that Full Moon appeared. I looked around studying the place. Suddenly I hear a howl like a wolf and am pinned to the ground. I try to get out of it, surprised at this. In front of me was indeed Full Moon. "Hey fullmetal, some help here!" I shout. Ed is already had it as he claps his hands and puts them on the ground. the material turning into a long block that pushed the Full Moon Alchemist out of the way. I stand up and wipe myself off. "Thanks." I said before turning to the ex-alchemist. I analyze him and my eyes widen.

"You've lost your _whole _family to the military!?" I state surprised. Ed looks at me. "Huh? What do you mean? He didn't say anything about his military." Alphonse said to me. "Infact, he didn't even say anything." Ed responded.

"I'll explain to you guys later. Right now we're going to have to catch this guy, no matter what happened to his family." I say. The full moon alchemist is angry, anyone can tell. "Heh. I see the colonel sent some backup for you, pure angel alchemist." he responds to me. I narrow my eyes at him. "And how do you know i'm Pure Angel. I joined some time after you left the military." I say, a slight scowl on my face.

"Just because i'm not a military dog anymore doesn't mean I don't know." he replies to me. I sigh angrily. "Ed, can you fight him for some time, I need to do something." Ed nods at me before clapping his hands, trying to get into the alchemist's mind as I clap my hands and hold them together, closing my eyes. The two alchemists continue to fight before I open my eyes. "Ed, move out of the way!" I shout, just as he moves away from him.

I point my palms at him before saying. "I'm going to talk to you in your mind now." I smile before pointing them at his forehead. As soon as I leave into his my mind, I can feel my body fall to the ground just as alphonse and edward shout, "Kourin!"

I look around at the memories that show around like films. "How did you get into my mind." someone scowls and I turn around. it's the full moon alchemist. "I'm not called the pure angel alchemist for anything." I smile warmly before walking up to him. "I understand you've lost your family to the military. I lost my parents to the military." I sadly smile. He looks at me bewildered. "You don't know how much it hurt me!" he scowls. "They could of saved them, my parents, my brother, everyone of my family if they weren't _lagging _around."

I smile again. "Just because it happened, doesn't mean it is their fault." I say before looking at the different memories. "You've gone through a lot of said stuff I see." I turn back to him. " They're not going to come back, no matter how much you want them too. If you revenge, they won't come back. I already know this." I sadly smile. "S-Shut up!" he says, putting his hands to his ears and blocking out the sound. He does it out of his mind to. I can practically feel Ed and Alphonse's confusion right now.

"It's okay." I hold my hand out and kneel down to him. He looks at me determining what to do. "I promise." I say in a warm voice. He slowly takes my hand. As soon has he does so... he doesn't want revenge anymore. I can feel it.

I feel my mind and soul go back to my body. I sigh before getting up slowly. "Are you okay, Kourin?' Alphonse asked, obviously worried.

"Yeah. I transferred my soul and mind to his mind so I could talk to him. Simple as that." I shrug. "You don't need to be surprised next time though." I informed him. "How do you do that though?" Ed asked me. "I really... don't know if you could say. I guess I was just gifted with it." I said shrugging before turning to the Full Moon Alchemist. "He'll stop commiting crimes, i've convinced him through his mind." I smile.

"Come on, we should report this to the colonel."


End file.
